


A Debt of Gratitude [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Roleplay, Tailor/Customer - Freeform, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' A Debt of GratitudeOriginal summary:Julian: Oh noo but I’m just a Federationer…we don’t use money.. ;))) How will I *ever* pay...😜🦎🍆💦👅Kinktober Day 7: Roleplay
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 3





	A Debt of Gratitude [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Debt of Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864332) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



And here comes part 7 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [A Debt of Gratitude](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/a-debt-of-gratitude/s-GwOwBpwSHIa)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/a-debt-of-gratitude/s-GwOwBpwSHIa)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4tiwvpgewtx16nr/A%20Debt%20of%20Gratitude.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864332) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
